


How To Win A Vulcan's Heart

by ekwakthyla



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekwakthyla/pseuds/ekwakthyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of hiding his feelings, Jim Kirk contrives a Valentine's Day surprise for his First Officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Win A Vulcan's Heart

Jim caught himself dozing in the captain's chair and woke with a start. He straightened up and glanced around, hoping no one had noticed his transgression. He'd been up far too late the night before but it had been worth it. Now that his plans had been set in motion, he found himself surprisingly devoid of fear. He'd expected to get cold feet and spend another somewhat miserable year on the Enterprise with his secret locked away. He shuddered inwardly at the thought. It was getting harder and harder to keep his mouth shut. He wasn't exactly a master at keeping secrets. In fact, this was probably the longest he'd ever kept one. But that ended tonight. The shift change bell chimed and he breathed a sigh of relief. It was time to act.

As the turbolift whirred, carrying Kirk to his quarters, he found his mind wandering backwards in time. He couldn't quite place when he'd first developed feelings for his First Officer. It seemed like he'd felt this way forever. Spock's presence made him feel like a teenager. Meeting his dark eyes sent an electric current down his spine. Standing shoulder-to-shoulder caused his heart rate to rise. Luckily though, Jim was far better at functioning normally while infatuated than he had been as a teenager. He rarely felt tongue-tied around Spock and certainly didn't stumble all over himself like he was 13. He wasn't a kid anymore, and this wasn't puppy-love either. 

He felt almost giddy as he entered his quarters. He was about to do one of the silliest things he'd done in a long time, and he knew it. He gathered up the overflowing pile of green on his desk and walked through their shared bathroom into Spock's quarters. Spock was still on duty, Jim had triple-checked the rosters to be sure. He felt slightly guilty about trespassing in the Vulcan's private area, but it was Valentine's Day after all. He set about plastering the walls with his handicrafts, humming a tune to keep himself from entertaining all the ways this could end in disaster. He stuck his final decoration on the wall above Spock's bed and stepped back to admire his work. He'd certainly been thorough. Spock's sparsely-decorated walls were now laden with green paper cut-outs of anatomically correct hearts and brains. Jim positively smirked, pleased with his stroke of genius to forgo the Terran pinks and reds in favor of the true color of the blood that ran through his First Officer's veins. He only hoped his creativity would be appreciated, as well as his affections. Logically he realized that he didn't stand much of a chance with Spock, who had difficulty admitting to feelings of friendship, let alone something more intimate. But that didn't stop him from hoping. Hope had been carrying him through, it’s what made harboring these feelings bearable. Spock certainly seemed to concede a lot of his time to Kirk, without complaint. Evening chess matches, shared meals, and even a movie night or two ("cultural education" as Kirk put it) had made them close companions. It seemed only natural to Jim that it could evolve into something more. 

He made a final sweep of Spock's quarters to ensure perfection before returning to his own. He sat at his desk to wait. It was only an hour before Spock was due to finish his shift. Jim picked up his padd and began to absentmindedly sift through paperwork. As the clock changed to 2000 hours, he felt his stomach tighten. He closed his eyes and briefly tried to meditate as Spock had once tried to teach him. Finding himself too restless, he stood to order tea from the replicator. Coffee, he decided, would be unwise given the thud of his heart against his chest. 

He was just returning to his desk when he heard a knock at the door to the shared bathroom. 

"Enter," he called as he tried to steady his hands. The door slid open to reveal Spock, still dressed in his blue uniform. 

"Captain," Spock began, not moving from the doorway, "did you notice anyone entering my quarters since you've been off duty?"

"No, Spock, I did not." Jim slid his tongue over his bottom lip nervously. "Why do you ask?"

"It seems my room has been vandalized," Spock revealed, his lips pursed. Jim's heart froze at Spock's reaction and his shoulders drooped imperceptibly. 

"Has it?" Jim raised his eyebrows, attempting to conceal his disappointment. "You do know it's Valentine's Day, don't you?"

Spock's lips parted slightly as he recalled the particulars of the Terran holiday. "Ah. It is traditional to surprise the object of one's admiration with gifts and affection, is it not?"

"Yes, that's the idea, Mr. Spock" Jim forced a bittersweet smile onto his face. Spock studied him carefully, noting the tiny flecks of green paper stuck to Jim's clothes.

"You wouldn't have any knowledge about the identity of my admirer, would you Captain?" Spock's eyebrow shot up to meet his hairline as his eyes found those of his commanding officer.

Jim blushed, much to his dismay, but remained silent. 

"In that case..." Spock spun around and strode back through the bathroom into his quarters. 

Jim put his face in his hands and groaned as he realized what a fool he'd been. How could he have expected Spock to be amused by his little surprise? Spock was no stranger to humor, but maybe this was simply beyond his capabilities. Just as he was about to collapse into his desk chair, the adjoining door swished open again. Spock approached him with a green paper heart clutched in his right hand. He extended it toward the captain who just looked at him dumbfounded. 

"Since this is undoubtedly a reference to my own heart, due to its shape and color, I would like to offer it to you, metaphorically speaking." 

Jim's jaw dropped. His pulse fluttered maniacally beneath his skin. He briefly wondered if he'd dozed off waiting for Spock's shift to end and was dreaming. But no, he was awake and Spock had actually just offered him his heart. It was everything he’d ever wanted but he found himself frozen, unable to process what was happening. He just stared, his mouth hanging open and his eyes bugging out. 

"If you do not want it..." Spock trailed off uncertainly and began to withdraw his hand. 

Jolted out of his state of shock, Jim's arm shot out to take the heart from Spock's hand before the man could rescind his offer. They locked eyes as the significance of the gesture washed over them. A grin warmed Jim's face as he brought the piece of paper up to his lips and kissed it, without breaking eye contact. He watched the corners of Spock's mouth curl upwards into the tiniest of smiles and immediately decided that more than just the paper needed to be kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic- I hope it's decent and doesn't make you puke o.0


End file.
